Rescued by a Taiyouki
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: AU one shot, Sesshomaru found the one who completes him and saves her from a horrible life. R&R please.


Hello this is another one-shot. I originally wrote this for a class that I attend. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and tell me how you liked it or any suggestions. Also this fanfic is alternate universe.

::Rescued by a Taiyouki::

Disclaimer: Theme and poems are mine, characters are not. "talking"

_thinking_

**_beast talking _**

:-:

Sesshomaru's POV

The first time I saw her, I barely took notice of her. She had taken in her surroundings with a calculating eye and regal posture, and as she saw that no one was present, her demeanor changed. Instead of proud and arrogant, she became depressed and very small. Yes, it seemed like she had shrunk but it was none of my business so I just shrugged her off.

This meadow was my sanctuary and I wasn't about to allow a mere woman to bother my rest, so I resumed my nap beneath the cherry blossom tree that hid me from view. The next day the same thing happened, and I got the feeling that the young female took comfort in this meadow.

The third day came and once again she came, but this time her normally pristine dress was torn. She had a cut upon her cheek, a split lip, and some blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. My eyes widened in shock and I growled low in my throat. Who could have done this horrible deed? In my opinion, whoever beat a woman, or a child, for that matter, had absolutely no honor and did not deserve their so-called life.

The woman limped until she reached the base of the other cherry blossom tree where she then sat down. Upon sitting down she took out a sewing kit and proceeded to fix the tears in her dress. Her aura seemed to radiate sadness and resignation. I nearly left my hiding place to go to her when I was startled and stopped by hearing for the first time her voice.

"Why is it every time I try to be good, every time I've tried to please you, you turn away? You yell at me. You tell me you never wanted me. You scream at me to go away. Am I not good enough to be your daughter? In your eyes this is truth. Every time that it happens, every single time I go away with tears as my only companion. Every time… After we part, you never regret. You never utter a word, about it. You act as though nothing is wrong in the world. As though putting me in my place is burden lifting. I'll never forget these cold days…"

Mournful angel, a truly angelic being that is placed in this turmoil, it was not just her song and looks that called to me, but in truth it was her eyes, so soulfully sad. She called to me, but I would not answer. I shall return every day until I solve this enigma.

Several days later, she came again. I was bemused because she was extremely happy as she entered the meadow.

Once again she sat and began to tell to the supposedly empty field her problems and happiness. "I missed coming here. I don't understand why but I love it here. It feels like someone is actually listening to me for once."

I snorted and thought, _How right you are, my dear, and you don't even know it._

She continued, "I was lucky today. Mother only ignored me today and father told me all my chores in the morning so I could finish them early. I am so relieved; I could escape to come here." Pausing only slightly she went on to her next problem, "I don't have any friends in my village. I'm sort of an outcast. I don't think anybody wanted me to begin with, but now they've grown despise me for simply breathing."

She sighed and took a deep breath as if to continue but instead she stood. She positioned herself in the standard waltz position. Then she began to dance to her song, "Dream, my endless slumber to a fake reality, no pain, no fear, a place to call home, but it's not true, it does not last. Reality steals my hopes and instills my fears. Hold me as fall, hold me through my fears, and save me from myself because these tears aren't stopping and I'm afraid of drowning. Save me, hold me, console me, love me!"

If I only knew this ebony haired sprite, I'd steal her away as my bride. Not truly steal her away, oh no, I'll make all those, who caused her to suffer, eat their words and actions. I sat up on my hunches and decided to reveal myself to this enchanting woman. I headed out and by the time I reached her, she was weeping openly. I gently licked away her tears causing her to giggle.

When she looked up, she whispered, "You're a beauty."

I thought, _You are, not I._

She asked childishly, "You won't hurt me to will you, Mr. Dog Demon?"

I nuzzled her cheek reassuringly, _No, I'm going to protect you from now on._

She hugged me and after a few moments she whispered, "See you tomorrow."

Then she left. I sat there a little while longer thinking, _I want that blue-eyed nymph as my mate and I'll protect her from all who dare to harm her._

During the next few weeks we became close and I learned a great deal about her, her favorite color, favorite food, and so on. She talked on various topics while allowing me to rest my head upon her lap as she petted me. Also I finally learned that this enchantress's name was Kagome. Although I could not tell her my name, which is Sesshomaru by the way, in this form, she had taken to call me Aidenn. I found that hilarious because my last name is actually Aidenn.

It was a gorgeous day out and Kagome was sitting against a tree with my head in her lap. It was one of those tender moments and she began to sing softly enchanting me once again, "One thing I know is true. At daybreak when dawn's first ray of light appears, I wish for another moment so tender and dear. For all I know as true, may disappear this afternoon. For now I hold my love, so dear, just one more moment that is so clear. My heart is on my sleeve for all to see. My opinion is spoken for all to hear. What I know today may be gone tomorrow. But for now… I'll hold you to my heart. But for now… you are so dear to me." She placed a small kiss upon my head in affection and I rubbed against her stomach in return.

That moment was soon interrupted by a group of bandits. They happened upon us and thought to take Kagome by force and then kill her. I'd rather die than allow that to happen, so I changed. My form changed easily and swiftly due to my urgency. I became the demon I was born as with my easy moving hakumi ((is the spelling right?)) on and my sword at my hip.

I commanded, "Kagome stay where you are. I shall handle these cretins." I could feel her shock as well as indignation as she stared at me unwaveringly. I quickly killed those vile creatures with my poison whip leaving no mark of their prior pathetic existence.

Turning around once more I felt a twinge in my heart and my throat seemingly closed up on me as I attempted to explain, "Kagome… I…" I paled at the thought of her hating and rejecting me that I froze up. But I swallowed my fear and dove right in, "I didn't mean to deceive you, but I wanted to get to know you better without you treating me differently."

I didn't know how to carry on, thankfully though she broke the awkward silence with a quiet question, "Just what exactly are you? I have never heard of a man turning into a dog demon or a dog demon turning into a man."

Swiftly I answered as fully as I could, "A taiyouki or powerful enough demons can change into a human and back into their youki forms."

Her questions continued until she satisfied. Then she threw herself at me hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her as well, resting my chin upon her head.

"Do you know what one of my first thoughts about you was?" As she shook her head no, I dropped what I wished for in her lap, figuratively of course, "I want you to become my mate and my Lady. But I'm willing to wait however long it takes for you to agree with no pressure."

After a little while she responded, "I would like to get to know you, seeing as you know all about me and I know so little of you."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I still had a chance.

A few months later and as I held her in my arms, Kagome whispered to me, "I want to become your Lady. I know I've fallen in love with you."

I couldn't resist placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I swear to you that I shall never harm you. You make me the demon that I want to become." I swore fervently.

In the evening I went to the village head chef, Kagome's father, and asked for her hand. He tried to trick me into marrying one of his more "precious" daughters. But I would have none of it.

The very next day I was taking my angel our home, the Moon Palace. She and I mated and turned out to be soul mates by the markings we gained. We lived an extremely long comfortable life without the trouble that normal would occur when a demon mated with a human because as we later found out, Kagome had dormant miko powers that expressed themselves with the birth of our children. They, our children, all turned out full demons with miko powers. We had twin boys and twin girls. The boys were born first. They protect each other and us on occasion. We truly did live because we lived in love.

:-:

How'd you like it? R&R.

Sincerely,

Sasha Dragon Heart


End file.
